Tu es responsable de ce que tu as apprivoisé
by Listelia
Summary: Scorpius rêvait. Du son de la pluie sur les fenêtres de sa chambre à Poudlard, de l'odeur de l'encre, des parchemins et du savon au chèvrefeuille, d'un furet nommé Cuillère, de l'horrible goût des tartes à la mélasse, des lettres de son père, de croquettes de poisson, d'yeux verts remplis de larmes et du jour où l'alouette était tombée dans son chaudron.
1. Le p'tit blond qui rasait les murs

**LE P'TIT BLOND QUI RASAIT LES MURS**

* * *

Le vieux choixpeau sentait le cuir bouilli, le shampoing pour fille et le gel bon marché.

Scorpius espérait que personne n'avait laissé quelques poux dans les plis et il fut plutôt soulagé quand la voix froufroutante eut fini de tergiverser avec elle-même et se décida à clamer le nom de sa maison.

\- GRYFFONDOR !

La table désignée éclata en applaudissements chaleureux, mais Scorpius pâlit et faillit trébucher sur sa robe de sorcier en descendant les escaliers, hébété.

 _Gryffondor ? Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Quelque chose allait terriblement de travers._

Il se glissa sur le banc où on lui faisait une place et considéra ses poings serrés d'un air très malheureux.

 _Comment allait-il annoncer à son père qu'il n'avait pas été réparti à Serpentard ? Et que dirait son grand-père ? Sans doute que ce n'était "pas étonnant qu'un raté comme Drago aie engendré une loque indigne de la gloire de Salazard"… et ensuite son père deviendrait blême et furieux et sa grand-mère interviendrait et la soirée tournerait à un énième désastre. Plus tard sa mère se mettrait à pleurer et elle supplierait de nouveau son mari de déménager en Inde ou n'importe où, loin du Manoir Malefoy._

Scorpius crispa les lèvres, luttant pour refouler ses larmes.

Il avait _tellement_ désiré rendre son père heureux. Drago Malefoy avait eu l'air si fier sur le quai de la gare, réajustant le nœud papillon de son fils et l'enveloppant de son regard gris trop souvent mélancolique.

 _Pourquoi Gryffondor ? Stupide couvre-chef marmottant et sénile…_

L'appel des premières années se termina sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et, quand il releva la tête en entendant le "bon appétit à tous !" qui clôturait le discours de bienvenue, il y avait en face de lui une fille au visage triangulaire encadré de boucles châtaines, qui avait l'air terrifiée par son assiette de rôti, et un garçon blond à lunettes rondes, occupé à tapoter sa baguette sur son verre de jus de citrouille en marmonnant une formule magique ridicule du style "Purée de pois, abracadabra, en bleu tu changeras".

Il risqua un coup d'œil autour de lui, croisa les regards peu amènes de quelques septièmes années et se rencogna sur le banc, sans comprendre pourquoi ils chuchotaient en le fixant. Les autres élèves semblaient s'occuper uniquement de leurs estomacs ou de rattraper le temps perdu pendant les vacances. On entendait des commérages, des gloussements de rire, des blagues qui auraient fait frémir les oreilles délicates de sa mère et, apparemment, à sa table _personne_ ne savait se servir d'une fourchette.

Des fantômes virevoltaient sous le plafond magique rempli d'étoiles, suscitant des cris d'effroi ou de délice qui ne troublaient pas les professeurs absorbés par leur dîner. Un lièvre géant au poil galeux surveillait l'assemblée avec sévérité, assis sur le tabouret qui avait servi à la répartition.

 _Rien n'était comme à la maison._

Des assiettes dorées remplaçaient la vaisselle d'argent des Malfoy, il y avait tellement de bruit qu'on aurait été bien en peine d'entendre le quatuor de violons qui jouaient dans un coin de leur salle à manger s'ils avaient été présents… et puis il n'y avait pas sa mère au sourire d'ange au bout de la table, mais un ado renfrogné et couvert de boutons d'acné.

Scorpius sentit sa gorge s'obstruer. _Tout_ , même refaire la traversée du lac dans ces barques grossières, lui paraissait soudain préférable à rester dans ce château bourdonnant de choses nouvelles et de gens bruyants.

\- Hé, dit une voix à côté de lui. "Tu peux me passer les croquettes de poisson ?"

Il tourna la tête et rencontra deux grands yeux verts qui prirent une expression soucieuse en l'examinant.

\- ça va ? demanda l'élève aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui venait de lui adresser la parole. "T'as l'air barbouillé. T'as eu le mal de mer sur le lac ?"

C'était un autre première année, pas très grand et plutôt maigrichon – bâti de la même façon que Scorpius, en fait. Il avait de longs cils sombres, un nez retroussé, un peu de mayonnaise au coin de la bouche et les doigts pailletés de miettes de chips.

\- Hé, _Albus_ , c'est ça ? lança un autre garçon en se penchant au-dessus de son assiette, bousculant la fille aux boucles châtaines qui le fusilla du regard. "T'es le fils de _Harry Potter_ ? La vache, mec !"

Celui-là avait un accent irlandais, des taches de rousseur, le crin coupé ras et des iris d'un bleu très clair.

\- Craig Finnigan, se présenta-t-il en bombant le torse, sans se soucier de sa cravate qui balayait un pilon de poulet croustillant. "Mon père était à l'école avec le tien et mon frère Colin est en troisième année avec ton frère James", ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt un groupe d'ados de leur maison, quelques bancs plus loin.

L'un d'entre eux passait nonchalamment la main dans sa tignasse de temps à autre, cherchant visiblement à attirer l'attention d'une quatrième année de Poufsouffle qui pouffait bêtement au milieu de son groupe de copines. Il ressemblait un peu au voisin de table de Scorpius, mais en plus âgé et plus… _arrogant_.

Albus adressa un sourire timide à Finnigan, supportant bravement les regards émerveillés des autres élèves, et le jeune Malefoy le considéra en levant un sourcil.

 _Potter._

 _Le nom que son père abhorrait._

Vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi être impressionné.

\- Harry Potter, c'est le type qui a sauvé le monde, c'est ça ? demanda le blond à lunettes. "Il a vaincu Lord Ventdemort. Je l'ai lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_."

La fille à côté de lui n'avait pas l'air impressionnée du tout. Elle s'était décidée à goûter à la quiche aux poireaux et semblait la trouver très à son goût.

\- Lord _Voldemort_ , rectifia quelqu'un à voix basse d'un ton choqué.

Un courant d'air froid se glissa sous la chemise de Scorpius.

 _Ce nom-là, Drago Malefoy ne le prononçait même pas, mais il le haïssait encore plus, si c'était possible._

\- J'espère qu'on sera dans la même chambre ! continua Craig Finnigan avec excitation. "Mon père serait trop content ! Tu pourras m'avoir un autographe ?"

Albus protesta, mais personne ne l'écouta parce que les desserts venaient d'apparaître sur les tables, provoquant un nouveau glapissement effaré de la fille aux cheveux châtains.

Celle-là était définitivement d'origine moldue, mais Scorpius n'avait pas envie de se moquer d'elle. Il était fatigué par les longues heures de train, ses vêtements étaient toujours légèrement humides après la traversée du lac sous une bruine glacée, sa maison lui manquait et il avait mal à la tête.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la directrice annonça qu'il était l'heure de se coucher et se dépêcha de rejoindre leur préfet à la porte.

Après une randonnée interminable dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard et quelques épisodes effrayants avec les escaliers enchantés – _le garçon à lunettes, qui s'appelait Terrence Swanson, faillit tomber dans le vide à plusieurs reprises_ – ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de leur salle commune. Scorpius griffonna sur un bout de parchemin le mot de passe donné par le farfadet qui chevauchait un bouc morose dans une prairie aux tons passés, mais le préfet confisqua sévèrement tous les papiers avant de leur réciter les règles du dortoir.

\- Avant, c'était une grosse dame, chuchota un garçon qui avait un nom comme Mule ou Moulin – _Macmillan, peut-être ?_ – et quelqu'un pouffa de rire en marmonnant : "le tableau ou le préfet ?"

Le cinquième année qui les avait à sa charge roula des yeux furieux et les avertit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il tolérait ce genre d'insolence. Il leur indiqua leurs chambres, expliqua que leurs bagages s'y trouvaient déjà et s'en alla en grommelant quelque chose au sujet d'insupportables ouistitis en couche-culotte.

Scorpius découvrit qu'il partageait son dortoir avec Craig Finnigan, Terrence Swanson et… _Albus Potter_ , mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ce qui se passerait quand son père l'apprendrait. Il y avait bien trop de choses à régler.

D'abord le hibou débraillé du blond à lunettes, Grosdur, se mit à voleter partout en poussant des hululements surexcités et il fallut lui fourrer du _Miamhibou_ au fond du gosier et lui bander les yeux avec une chaussette pour qu'il se calme.

Puis l'intarissable irlandais entreprit de lancer des sorts de glu éternelle sur ses posters de Quidditch et ne réussit qu'à s'arracher la moitié d'un sourcil. Il leur raconta que son père avait fait exploser Poudlard quand il était en septième année et ils firent semblant de le croire pour qu'il se taise et les laisse scotcher les affiches.

Dans la salle de bains, ce fut le bazar aussi, entre les éclaboussures et les comparaisons de brosses à dents : celle de Swanson était supposée être _élecfrique_ , mais elle ne fonctionnait plus, celle de Potter se mettait à crier _Taïaut !_ quand elle tombait sur une carie et Finnigan avait du dentifrice qui faisait de la fumée rouge et sentait le piment.

Enfin, quand Scorpius eut réussi à se laver la figure et à enfiler son pyjama, il trouva entre ses draps un furet à l'air malade qui lui planta ses minuscules dents pointues dans la main.

\- Cuillère, tu étais là ! s'écria Albus avec soulagement.

Il le prit dans ses bras et la méchante petite créature se pelotonna contre lui en toisant Malefoy qui écarquillait les yeux de colère et stupéfaction.

\- Il m'a _mordu_ !

\- Fais voir, dit Terrence en s'approchant et en jetant un coup d'œil intéressé à la marque ensanglantée en forme de râtelier de rongeur. "Oh, c'est rien, tu vas survivre."

\- Il est dangereux ! Peut-être même qu'il a _la rage_ , balbutia Scorpius, hors de lui.

Ses narines étaient pincées et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais il se battait intérieurement contre une terrible envie d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Il n'a pas la rage, protesta Albus avec inquiétude. "En tout cas… je ne _crois_ pas. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?"

\- Si c'est la rage, c'est trop tard, dit Finnigan joyeusement.

Scorpius hoqueta. Il fit volte-face d'un air courroucé et se fourra dans son lit, tirant brutalement sur les rideaux pour ne plus les voir.

\- Pardon, dit la voix de ce crétin de Potter.

 _Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air sincèrement navré._

Il y eut encore des bruits et des chuchotements pendant quelques minutes, puis les trois autres furent aussi installés dans leur lit.

\- J'espère que personne ne ronfle, avertit Craig. "Je vous préviens que mon père m'a appris un sortilège au cas où. Il parait qu'il y avait un horrible ronfleur dans sa chambre quand il était à l'école, alors..."

\- Arrête de parler de ton père, ça saoule, grogna la voix de Terrence.

\- Moi je ronfle, je crois. Je suis désolé, dit Albus timidement. "Je ne fais pas exprès, promis."

\- Tant pis pour toi, annonça solennellement Finnigan. "Si tu t'étouffes avec ta morve, ce sera pas ma faute. J'suis un expert à lancer ce sort, même en dormant."

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel derrière sa muraille de rideaux écarlates. Il se laissa couler plus profondément sous les draps, jusqu'à ce que seul son nez dépasse. Les bavardages idiots des autres s'atténuèrent rapidement et le silence s'établit dans la chambre.

La pluie s'était mise à tomber et une pâle lueur grise montait derrière la fenêtre, comme la vapeur d'un fantôme. Les couvertures avaient une odeur bizarre et elles piquaient un peu. Dans sa cage, le hibou somnolait en se balançant sur son perchoir avec de petits hooo-hooo-hooo satisfaits.

Un grattement courut sur le plancher. Sans doute l'abominable furet qui furetait au milieu de leurs malles ouvertes et de leurs affaires répandues partout.

Scorpius n'avait jamais vu des gens aussi désordonnés que ses camarades de chambrée. La vie à Poudlard allait être un enfer. Ses parents lui avaient parlé de la salle commune de Serpentard, des meubles élégants en vert et argent, des reflets du lac qui ondoyaient sur le plafond. Et maintenant il était coincé dans la tour cramoisie de Gryffondor où tout semblait râpé, usé, bouloché.

Il mordit sa lèvre pour essayer d'empêcher son menton de trembler, ferma les paupières très très fort. Il voulait être à la maison, sentir le baiser frais et doux de sa mère sur son front, entendre ses pas légers s'éloigner dans le couloir éclairé par la veilleuse. Son chat Isocèle se serait blotti contre lui pour lui tenir chaud, il aurait respiré le parfum familier de sa couette et tout aurait été parfait – comme il se devait.

Il plaqua les mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

 _Onze ans, j'ai onze ans. Je suis trop grand pour pleurer._

Mais ses larmes gonflaient dans sa gorge sans tenir compte de son âge et elles n'allaient pas tarder à déborder.

Il ne savait pas que dans les autres lits, Terrence essuyait furtivement ses yeux en reniflant aussi discrètement que possible et que Craig avait mis son pouce dans sa bouche.

Ils avaient eu une longue journée, beaucoup trop d'émotions et ils étaient loin de leurs familles, dans un château perché au sommet d'un roc au fin fond de l'Ecosse.

Il n'y avait pas de magie qui puisse consoler trois jeunes pensionnaires le premier soir de cette année d'école.

Mais il y eut un miracle.

Un ronronnement paisible, rassurant, qui s'éleva dans le noir en faisant reculer les ombres. Un son qui les enveloppa de bien-être comme le moelleux d'un gâteau au chocolat, un rayon de soleil à la fin d'une journée d'été ou les bras tendres de leurs mères.

Au début, Scorpius crut que c'était le furet, puis en écartant les rideaux de son lit, il croisa les regards étonnés de Swanson et Finnigan qui l'avaient imité et comprit qu'il se trompait.

Cuillère était perché dans le dais au-dessus du lit de Potter et nettoyait sa fourrure miteuse d'un air suprêmement ennuyé.

C'était _Albus_ qui produisait ce bruit de gorge étrangement réconfortant. Il était roulé en boule sous sa couverture, la bouche un peu entrouverte, profondément endormi.

Terrence posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et se renfonça dans son lit, vite imité par Finnigan dont les yeux pétillants s'alourdissaient de sommeil.

Scorpius laissa ses rideaux tirés, pour continuer à observer de loin le garçon qui dormait dans le lit en face du sien. Il se sentait bien, comme dans un cocon, mais un peu intrigué. Il bâilla, frotta son œil.

 _Est-ce qu'Albus avait ressenti comme eux la même détresse ? Savait-il qu'il ne ronflait pas pour de vrai ? Est-ce que…_

Il sombra sans s'en apercevoir et ne fit aucun des rêves qui le troublaient d'habitude quand il était dans un lieu inconnu.

Le lendemain, quand il s'éveilla en sursaut en sentant le furet lui grignoter l'oreille, le pacte était conclu entre les occupants de la chambre.

 _Ce serait leur secret._

Et ce secret devait aider Scorpius à tenir pendant les longues semaines éprouvantes qui suivirent.

Avant la fin du premier semestre, Scorpius savait _pourquoi_ son père détestait le nom des Potter. Si Harry ressemblait à son fils James, ce n'était pas étonnant.

 _Scorpius n'avait rien demandé à personne._

Il s'était délibérément mis de côté en voyant l'amitié naissante entre Terrence et Albus, et n'avait pas cherché à s'immiscer dans le trio que formait Craig Finnigan avec Samuel Flinch-Fletchley et Fabius Macmillan, deux garçons du dortoir voisin qui avaient tout le temps l'air d'avoir pris trop de sucre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter d'autres enfants et avait appris à se faire discret en présence d'adultes. En conséquence de quoi, il était passé maître dans l'art d'être invisible, même quand il aurait souhaité s'impliquer.

 _Pourtant, la bande à Potter semblait avoir un radar pour le trouver._

Deux semaines après la rentrée, Scorpius arborait une bosse de la taille d'un œuf de pigeon. Quand on lui demandait ce qui lui était arrivé, il disait qu'il s'était cogné le front dans une porte, mais la vérité c'était que James et son pote Colin lui avaient enfoncé la tête dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Fin Septembre, quelqu'un échangea toutes ses plumes pour des gadgets Weasley et il essuya reproche sur reproche quand les professeurs rendaient les devoirs : les siens étaient remplis d'obscénités et de fautes d'orthographe, quand ils n'insultaient pas carrément les enseignants.

Au réfectoire, il devait user de ruses élaborées pour ramener son dîner jusqu'à sa table sans que celui-ci ne termine tartiné sur le devant de sa robe de sorcier. Pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait, James Potter appréciait particulièrement quand c'était une part de tarte à la mélasse qui finissait plâtrée dans les cheveux de Malefoy. A force, la simple odeur du caramel provoquait des haut-le-cœur chez Scorpius.

Le mois suivant, il dormit en maillot de bain malgré la température nettement descendue : il y avait tous les soirs de nouvelles grenouilles dans son matelas qui sentait l'algue pourrie. Il finit par tomber malade et, lorsque les trois autres expliquèrent à leur professeur référent dans quel état était le dortoir, Hannah Abbott décida de les installer à l'infirmerie pour le week-end, le temps que des mesures soient prises pour assainir la chambre. Il en pleura de soulagement, jusqu'au moment où la honte le submergea. La tête enfouie sous son oreiller pour étouffer le bruit de ses sanglots, il entendait à peine le ronron familier d'Albus dans le lit voisin et il se sentait terriblement seul et misérable.

Des septièmes années se joignirent à la bande à Potter en Novembre et les persécutions prirent un tour encore plus vicieux. Scorpius détestait tout particulièrement quand ils se mettaient à susurrer des horreurs sur le compte de son père. James n'avait pas l'air de comprendre complètement pourquoi c'était amusant, mais il ricanait en passant la main dans sa tignasse et encourageait les autres. Le soir d'Halloween, ils le coincèrent dans un placard à balais et lui dessinèrent un horrible dessin sur le bras gauche, avec de l'encre indélébile. Quand il se résolut à le montrer à l'infirmière, celle-ci faillit s'évanouir. Elle le nettoya à grands coups de brosse à chiendents, manquant lui arracher la peau, et l'avertit sévèrement qu'elle allait devoir faire un rapport à la directrice. Scorpius se sentit encore plus mal, comme si c'était sa faute.

Mrs McGonagall ne l'appela jamais dans son bureau, mais il sentit plusieurs fois son regard perçant posé sur lui dans la Grande Salle.

Ses tourmenteurs quittèrent le château pour les vacances de Noël, mais Scorpius écrivit à ses parents qu'il ne souhaitait pas rentrer à la maison. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à son père, surtout après la lettre polie mais froide que celui-ci lui avait envoyé en réponse à l'annonce de sa répartition. Et même s'il crevait d'envie de se blottir dans les bras de sa mère, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de retourner à l'école s'il la voyait.

Les congés furent une période étrange. A Gryffondor, il ne restait que quelques élèves qui bûchaient leurs B.U.S.E.S – les dernières années semblaient avoir tous décidé de se reposer avant la longue lutte qui précèderait leurs examens – et puis Wendy Philips.

C'était la fille aux boucles châtaines et au visage triangulaire et il s'était très vite avéré qu'elle était beaucoup moins peureuse qu'elle ne l'avait montré pendant son premier dîner à Poudlard. En fait, il n'y avait probablement _rien_ qu'elle ne soit capable d'affronter – si ce n'était ses livres de classe. Elle se traînait à la fin du classement scolaire avec une ribambelle de T, mais elle récoltait des points pour Gryffondor dans toutes les matières où il fallait faire preuve de folie pour se porter volontaire. Elle fut la première à réussir à voler sur un balai et la dernière à revenir – en haillons mais victorieuse – quand ils durent passer un test dans un labyrinthe en cours de _Soins aux Créatures Magiques_.

Ce n'était pas une _mademoiselle_ maniérée, ni une gamine débile. En fait, Scorpius la trouvait tout à fait convenable pour une créature femelle et s'il avait dû avoir une sœur, il aurait probablement aimé qu'elle lui ressemble : sauf que bien sûr, une fille dont les chaussures étaient tout le temps boueuses et les doigts pleins d'encre n'aurait pas été acceptée facilement au Manoir Malefoy.

Wendy ne faisait pas de réflexions sur le teint pâle ou les cheveux presque blancs de Scorpius et ne chuchotait pas en ricanant quand il arrivait en retard en cours, en remettant à la hâte ses vêtements en place. Elle n'avait pas non plus le regard d'excuse d'Albus qui restait en retrait dans la Grande Salle ou celui, grave, de Terrence quand il soufflait de l'air chaud en douce sous le bureau, pour sécher les chaussettes trempées de Scorpius après une embuscade aux toilettes (Malefoy redoutait – _et espérait malgré lui_ – que le blond surdoué ait tout compris et aille dénoncer la bande à Potter aux professeurs).

Wendy était maladroite comme lui, mais elle riait de ses erreurs ou menaçait les gens de les _fracasser_ quand ils se moquaient d'elle, alors qu'il ne pouvait que river ses yeux au sol en espérant que ses joues ne prennent pas feu.

A Noël, elle lui fit cadeau d'une balle dont jaillissait un poing américain _Made in China_ (dans lequel il n'y avait bizarrement _aucune_ magie) et lui conseilla de l'utiliser _si quelqu'un l'embêtait_. Scorpius se mit à rire malgré lui en imaginant la tête de James Potter avec deux coquards et Wendy eut l'air agréablement surprise. Elle lui annonça sans façon que c'était la première fois qu'il riait depuis la rentrée et il se rembrunit.

Il avait hâte d'être adulte et de quitter enfin ce damné Poudlard. Peut-être qu'aux vacances d'été, s'il arrivait à rassembler suffisamment d'audace, il demanderait à ses parents s'il pouvait être transféré à Beaux-Bâtons ou dans n'importe quelle autre école de magie.

 _Quelque part où il n'y aurait personne du nom de Potter._

En janvier, ce désir douloureux changea complètement.

En janvier, il arriva une fois de plus le dernier en cours de _Potions_ , haletant et éperdu : Pique-la-lune était bien connu pour sa mauvaise humeur et ses postillons pouvaient faire tourner aigre la meilleure des préparations.

En janvier, dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots, il tomba sur Albus Potter accroupi devant un mur de pierres.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **"Tu es responsable de ce que tu as apprivoisé" (Antoine de Saint-Exupéry,**_ **Le Petit Prin** **ce** _ **)**_


	2. L'Alouette

**L'ALOUETTE**

* * *

Le fils cadet du héros n'avait rien à voir avec son frère. D'abord, il avait six mois de retard, si on considérait que son anniversaire tombait en avril. Il était timide, emprunté et _très_ réservé. Il passait la plupart de son temps dans des bouquins ou en train d'écouter bavarder son copain Terrence. Il ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par la gloire associée à son nom de famille, prenait une teinte écarlate quand un professeur s'écriait d'une voix émue "oh, on dirait ton père au même âge !" et les autres élèves s'étaient rapidement lassés de son manque de charisme. Il craignait son frère presque autant que Scorpius, si celui-ci en croyait les coups d'œil alarmés qu'il jetait autour de lui quand James arrivait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Et enfin, on murmurait qu'il était affligé de la _malédiction_ _de Cendrillon_.

Terrence avait fait des recherches à ce sujet à la bibliothèque – _son lieu de prédilection_ – mais il en était revenu bredouille. Apparemment il s'agissait d'une maladie non répertoriée, appartenant davantage au domaine du commérage qu'à celui de la médecine.

Albus Potter aimait les animaux, comme beaucoup d'autres enfants de son âge. Ce qui n'était pas normal, c'était l'amour que _les animaux_ lui portaient. Le dortoir était gouverné par le chat de Fabius Macmillan et l'antipathique furet Cuillère, ce qui empêchait les rats domestiques de squatter les lieux, mais on voyait souvent des crapauds en train de sautiller d'un air balourd derrière lui quand il se rendait en classe, ou des souris et des araignées affairées à suivre sa trace.

La table de Gryffondor était sujette à des tempêtes de hiboux chaque fois que l'heure du courrier revenait – _les jets de fientes dans les assiettes ne plaisaient à personne et Albus avait les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais quand il réapparaissait de son tourbillon de plumes et de becs_ – et en cours de _Métamorphose_ , on voyait parfois des tasses en train de se frotter contre ses chevilles ou des montres qui essayaient de s'envoler vers son bureau.

Scorpius n'y voyait aucun inconvénient : il se trouvait toujours plutôt soulagé quand un raz-de-marée à poils détournait l'attention des autres et qu'il pouvait s'occuper de son repas ou de ses devoirs sans avoir à surveiller ses arrières.

Les persécutions avaient diminué après les vacances de Noël. Des rumeurs couraient sur un courrier qui aurait été envoyé par la directrice aux parents de tous les élèves de Septième Année. On chuchotait qu'une enquête était menée dans les classes supérieures pour découvrir l'auteur d'un acte particulièrement odieux. Personne ne savait de quel _acte_ il s'agissait, cependant. Scorpius n'était pas intéressé par les racontars de Radio-Poudlard : tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'il pouvait se risquer dans les couloirs du château seul sans risquer de tomber dans une embuscade.

Enfin, la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

\- ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'Albus et l'observa, intrigué. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs emmêlés avait posé son sac et ses livres à côté de lui sur les dalles et il était penché sur quelque chose qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Le couloir était sombre et seuls les rayons de soleil qui passaient au travers d'un soupirail éclairaient un peu les murs de pierre enfumés par les torches.

\- Voilà, c'est fini. Tu crois que tu retrouveras ton chemin ?

Albus se redressa et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, étirant les bras pour monter quelque chose à la hauteur du soupirail.

\- Trop petit, commenta Scorpius avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en empêcher.

Il fronça ses fins sourcils et s'efforça de prendre un air dégagé quand l'autre garçon se tourna vers lui, surpris.

\- Oh, Malefoy. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

Ses yeux verts se mirent à pétiller et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

\- ça tombe bien ! Tu peux m'aider ?

\- On est en retard, dit bêtement Scorpius sans bouger.

Une goutte d'eau glissa de ses cheveux et se fondit dans sa robe de sorcier humide : une demi-douzaine de bombes à bouse lui étaient tombées dessus quand il contournait la Tour d'Astronomie – _des quatrième années qui s'ennuyaient en cours, sans doute_ – et il venait de passer un quart d'heure à se nettoyer dans les toilettes. Il avait l'impression que l'odeur pestilentielle flottait encore autour de lui et ravala un haut-le-cœur.

\- Je _sais_ qu'on est en retard, dit précipitamment Albus. "Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis non plus. Mais si on _la_ laisse ici, un chat va sûrement la dévorer."

Il ouvrit ses mains et Scorpius vit qu'il tenait une alouette blessée.

\- Elle faisait _trlit_ , _trlit_ , comme si elle pleurait, expliqua le garçon aux cheveux noirs d'un air bouleversé. "Elle a une patte cassée. Je lui ai mis une attelle, je crois qu'elle devrait pouvoir voler jusqu'à son nid, si on peut la pousser hors du soupirail."

Deux brins de laine rouge et jaune étaient entortillés autour de la patte de l'oiseau qui respirait lourdement, le bec entrouvert, les flancs palpitants.

\- Tu devrais la laisser se débrouiller toute seule, dit Scorpius d'un ton brusque. "Les autres la chasseront si elle a une odeur différente."

Son cœur battait contre ses côtes.

\- Oh, balbutia Albus. "Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…"

Ses yeux verts se concentrèrent, puis s'illuminèrent de nouveau.

\- On pourrait l'amener au professeur Migden, elle saura sûrement quoi faire !

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, mais pas maintenant. On est _en retard_ , répéta-t-il en articulant pour souligner la gravité de leur situation. "En retard _au cours de Pique-la-Lune_."

Albus eut un petit hoquet.

\- J'avais oublié, marmonna-t-il avec une grimace.

Il ramassa ses livres, passa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et glissa l'alouette avec précaution dans l'ample poche de sa robe de sorcier, après l'avoir enveloppée dans un mouchoir. Puis il sourit, comme si Scorpius avait fait quelque chose de génial, et se dirigea vers la porte du cachot.

La salle de classe était remplie d'épaisses vapeurs grises, mais ça n'empêcha pas le professeur de les repérer dès qu'ils entrèrent.

\- _Enfin_ ! piaula-t-il en s'approchant, ses souliers pointus cliquetant sur les dalles. " _Ces messieurs_ se sont-ils bien promenés ? Daignent-ils maintenant nous faire la grâce de leur compagnie ?"

Il était encore assez loin d'eux quand ils furent aspergés par les premiers postillons. Albus plissa les yeux et Scorpius fit de son mieux pour ne pas tourner la tête.

Polycarpus Flaubert se tenait la plupart du temps les épaules voûtées et le ventre en avant. Il coiffait ses trois poils de scalp avec un gel horriblement gluant et portait un costume démodé en tissu écossais. Il était aussi osseux qu'un squelette de Patagonykus, marchait en canard et son haleine empestait.

\- Peut-être faudrait-il à _ces messieurs_ une petite retenue pour les aider à se rappeler que les classes ne sont pas une option farfelue de leur croisière à Poudlard ?

Les –p- et les –f- provoquaient chaque fois de nouvelles envolées de gouttes nauséabondes et même les élèves qui pouffaient de rire derrière leurs chaudrons commençaient à se sentir désolés pour les retardataires.

\- Bien, bien. Puisque tout le monde est déjà réparti en paire, vous travaillerez ensemble, conclut Flaubert quand il n'eut plus assez de souffle. Il inspira par la bouche, renifla, puis leur jeta un coup d'œil curieux comme s'il venait juste de réaliser _qui_ se tenait devant lui. " _Potter et Malefoy_. Voyons ce que vous pouvez accomplir quand on vous jette dans le même chaudron."

Scorpius avait un peu peur qu'il joigne la main à la parole, mais son inquiétude diminua quand le professeur s'en alla enguirlander Samuel Flinch-Fletchley et qu'il se retrouva à la table branlante du fond de la pièce, sur laquelle se trouvaient les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion. Albus posa son sac sur un tabouret et sortit l'alouette emmitouflée de sa poche.

\- Tout va bien se passer, chuchota-t-il avec chaleur, avant de la mettre en sécurité sur une étagère, entre deux bocaux poussiéreux.

Et, encore une fois, son coéquipier eut l'impression que ces paroles s'adressaient à lui. Il toussota, plus par gêne à cette sensation de réconfort troublante qu'à cause des volutes de fumée qui les entouraient.

\- On devrait s'y mettre, dit-il. "Les autres ont vingt minutes d'avance sur nous. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut savoir exactement _combien_ nous sommes et _quand même_ nous confondre tout le temps…"

Albus se contenta d'un petit rire de gorge. Il versa la quantité d'eau et de bicarbonate en poudre demandée sur la recette et alluma le feu sous le chaudron d'un coup de baguette, tandis que Scorpius enfilait ses gants pour s'attaquer aux racines d'ortie.

Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant un moment. Quelque part dans le brouillard sulfureux, Craig Finnigan avait fait exploser un _autre_ chaudron. Wendy, les cheveux en bataille et les joues maculées de jus violet de carbobrotis, fronçait les sourcils en mordillant ses lèvres, penchée sur son manuel pour le déchiffrer. Terrence sifflotait en touillant la pâte bleue qui faisait des bulles dans son chaudron, sans écouter les lamentations de Polycarpus Flaubert. Terrence avait les meilleures notes de la classe dans presque toutes les matières, mais il rendait chèvre leur professeur de _Potions_ : il n'arrivait jamais au même résultat que les autres, mais curieusement, ses concoctions se révélaient toujours intéressantes.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge tournaient inexorablement et le professeur annonça soudain qu'il allait commencer son tour.

\- Combien de gousses je dois ajouter ? se hâta de demander Albus, prêt à vider sa planche à découper dans leur préparation qui bourboutait tranquillement.

\- Cinq. Non ! Quatre et demi, rectifia Scorpius après un rapide coup d'œil sur le manuel. "Désolé."

Albus pouffa de rire.

\- C'est pas grave, dit-il gentiment.

Scorpius se racla la gorge et pointa du doigt la ligne de la recette qui les menaçait des pires maux s'ils se trompaient dans le nombre de gousses de cenédrine.

\- Si, c'est grave, dit-il avec sévérité.

Et Albus gloussa de nouveau.

\- J'suis content d'être en paire avec toi, dit-il avec autant de naturel que s'il avait demandé le sel.

Scorpius rougit. Derrière eux, sur l'étagère, l'alouette roulait de gros yeux sous ses sourcils de plumes jaunes. Elle se débattit un peu, se débarrassa du mouchoir et réussit à se redresser. En sautillant sur une patte, gonflant ses ailes ébouriffées, elle se déplaça jusqu'au bout de l'étagère.

\- Voyons voir ce travail, dit Polycarpus Flaubert en surgissant de la brume grise tel l'affreuse figure de proue d'un navire viking.

Il huma leur potion qui avait une teinte dorée, claire et brillante. La fit tournoyer d'un léger mouvement de baguette, examina la spirale, émit un hum-hum sibyllin, puis en préleva un échantillon qu'il boucha soigneusement.

\- C'est une catastrophe, dit-il d'un ton satisfait en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-salle qui lui servait de bureau. "Vous tueriez plus de plants de tomates que de doryphores avec cette _sauce_."

Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard consterné. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de protester que la recette annonçait un breuvage d'un jaune tournesol et qu'ils s'étaient certainement mieux débrouillés que Violette Morgensten dont le chaudron était rempli d'un liquide rose et filandreux, ou que Fabius Macmillan dont la potion se déplaçait en rampant comme une espèce de monstre marécageux.

Il y eut un distinct "plouf !", suivi d'un cri d'horreur.

\- PROFESSEUR ! Un _oiseau_ vient de tomber dans mon chaudron ! hurla Miranda Brown en reculant d'un pas au lieu d'aider l'alouette qui se noyait dans sa potion.

\- Ne faites pas l'intéressante, Miss Pond, cria Ploycarpus Flaubert distraitement depuis la petite pièce où il était occupé à étiqueter les flacons de cette session.

Il y eut un instant de silence choqué, puis ce fut le capharnaüm.

Albus s'était précipité pour sauver l'alouette et maintenant il sifflait de douleur, les mains rouges et couvertes de cloques. Terrence se rua vers lui et, après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, attrapa une flasque bleue sur une étagère et en vida sans hésiter le contenu sur les paumes de son ami. La peau se mit à fumer mais le visage crispé du blessé s'apaisa un peu. Wendy essayait de repêcher l'oiseau avec une louche et les autres élèves parlaient tous en même temps. Craig Finnigan à lui tout seul faisait plus de bruit qu'une dizaine.

Scorpius avala sa salive et son cerveau se vida de toute pensée cohérente. Son visage se figea comme un masque et ses jambes se mirent à bouger toutes seules. Sans quitter des yeux Albus qui respirait entre ses dents serrées, il se fraya un passage jusqu'au bureau, entra sans frapper et se planta à côté du professeur qui ne lui accorda pas un regard.

\- Monsieur, je dois emmener Potter à l'infirmerie, annonça-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, protesta Polycarpus Flaubert en mettant la touche finale à sa dernière étiquette, les sourcils froncés et la langue entre ses dents abimées. "Ceci est un double cours. Nous allons nous pencher sur une nouvelle potion dans un instant, vous n'avez pas le temps d'aller aux toilettes, Eric."

\- Monsieur, je crois que vous n'avez pas compris, insista Scorpius en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre malgré le vacarme des voix dans la pièce voisine. "Il y a eu un _accident_."

Le professeur eut un mouvement d'humeur, puis se décida à lever le nez de ses arabesques d'encre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore allés inventer ? gronda-t-il.

Scorpius essuya gravement les postillons qui s'étaient écrasés sur son visage d'un revers de manche.

\- Potter a mis les mains dans un chaudron de _Recens Hortus_ , monsieur. Permission de l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

\- Par tous les dieux du ciel ! hoqueta Polycarpus Flaubert en ouvrant des yeux horrifiés et en lâchant le flacon qu'il tenait et qui alla s'écraser sur les dalles avec un petit bruit d'explosion. " _Oui_ , bien sûr que oui ! Emmenez-le immédiatement ! _Non_ , attendez, il faut laver les zones irritées avec de l'essence de…"

\- C'est fait, coupa la voix impatiente de Terrence. "Malefoy, grouille. Je crois que le piaf ne va pas tarder à passer l'arme à gauche et…"

Il eut un regard éloquent, que Scorpius comprit immédiatement.

 _Et si l'alouette meurt, Albus va être dévasté._

Il se hâta de rejoindre les autres dans la salle de classe, attrapa la boite que lui tendait Wendy et dans laquelle se convulsait l'oiseau, emmitouflé dans un bonnet imbibé de liquide bleu, et poussa Albus vers la sortie.

Ils coururent à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard. De temps à autre, Scorpius entendait un gémissement étouffé quelque part à sa gauche et il priait de toutes ses forces pour que la petite créature survive.

Scorpius n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que _reniflé_ devant ses persécuteurs : il ne voulait pas voir leur joie malsaine s'il craquait. Il pleurait souvent, plus de frustration que de douleur, mais s'assurait d'abord d'être à l'abri sous son oreiller. On avait beau l'appeler "le p'tit blond à l'air malade", on le considérait comme un gamin _dur_.

Craig Finnigan, Terrence Swanson et les autres garçons de leur âge seraient morts de honte à l'idée qu'on les étiquette "pleurnichards" : ils détournaient la tête d'un air gêné quand quelqu'un gémissait après une chute de balai ou grimaçaient en accusant le vent/la poussière/n'importe quoi quand ils se faisaient mordre ou pincer en cours de _Soins aux Créatures Magiques_.

Albus, en revanche, n'avait pas ce genre de retenue. Il se baladait avec son cœur en bandoulière, comme une vivante boule d'émotions, et remettait constamment en question leur attitude, sans s'en apercevoir : s'il était heureux, il riait. S'il était bouleversé, il fondait en larmes.

Et quand ses grands yeux verts devenaient brillants et aqueux, il se passait quelque chose d'extrêmement bizarre. La première fois que c'était arrivé, Scorpius avait cru qu'il était le seul affecté, puis il s'était rendu compte que les autres élèves semblaient également ressentir cet élan de compassion, ce besoin de faire quelque chose _vite, vite_.

Même _James Potter_ semblait désarçonné quand le regard de son frère se brouillait et il se hâtait de changer de sujet ou de s'éloigner, de peur de s'attendrir.

Scorpius était bien content qu'il existe au moins _un_ être au monde capable de troubler son pire ennemi, mais il aurait préféré ne pas être lui-aussi envahi par ce sentiment insupportable : comme si faire pleurer Albus était un acte d'aussi grande cruauté que de tuer une licorne. Comme si on ne pouvait _pas_ permettre qu'une telle innocence soit brisée.

\- On y est presque, haleta-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas ralentir, malgré le point de côté qui le brûlait.

Albus ne répondit pas.

Dans la boite, l'alouette tremblait, le bec ouvert et les yeux révulsés. Ses plumes étaient noircies et la peau de son cou à vif.

Quand ils parvinrent enfin à la serre n°3, le professeur Migden fermait la porte sur son dernier élève de Serdaigle et elle fronça les sourcils en les voyant débouler, hors d'haleine.

\- Cet oiseau est tombé dans un chaudron de _Recens Hortus_ , expliqua Scorpius, à bout de souffle, en lui fourrant la boite entre les mains. "Il _faut_ le sauver. _S'il vous plaît_."

Il avala sa salive, se redressa avec une grimace, puis attrapa le poignet d'Albus.

\- Je dois emmener Potter à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-il avant de se remettre à courir.

Son cerveau était toujours aussi vide, comme rempli de purée blanchâtre. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il ne souhaitait pas s'arrêter pour y réfléchir. Le dangereux mot _pourquoi_ attendrait un autre moment. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que l'alouette et Albus s'en sortent.

 _"Je suis content d'être en paire avec toi."_

 _"Tout va bien se passer."_

Quand ils entrèrent en trombe, l'infirmière posa tout de suite la cuillère et le sirop pour la toux qu'elle était en train de donner à un élève de sixième année au nez dégoulinant, entouré d'une montagne de mouchoirs. Elle se hâta vers eux en relevant sa longue robe bleue et en indiquant le lit le plus proche. Pendant un bon moment elle s'activa en gémissant sur les dangers des travaux pratiques, puis, quand elle eut plongé les mains d'Albus dans trois bains différents et les eut enduites d'une espèce de crème qui empestait la menthe poivrée, elle s'en alla chercher des bandes de gaze et les laissa seuls.

Albus était assis sur le bord du matelas, la tête baissée, les jambes pendantes et tenait ses paumes devant lui comme en offrande. Scorpius, qui s'était tenu à l'écart pour ne pas gêner, vint se percher au bout du lit et lui toucha légèrement l'épaule.

\- Hé, dit-il maladroitement.

Albus ne bougea pas et Scorpius sentit son cœur se serrer. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du garçon aux cheveux noirs et se perdaient dans le col de sa chemise.

\- Ne pleure pas, tenta de nouveau le garçon blond, d'une voix chevrotante.

\- C'est ma faute, murmura Albus, les yeux toujours rivés au sol. "Tout est de ma faute…"

Scorpius leva un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta-t-il. "Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle se sauverait et tomberait dans le chaudron d'Amélia Pond."

\- Miranda Brown, rectifia machinalement Albus. Il renifla, puis leva le menton et l'autre garçon fut saisi par la culpabilité qu'il lut dans les yeux d'un vert soudain si foncé qu'il semblait presque noir. "Pardon."

\- Je ne pige pas, dit platement Scorpius.

Albus secoua la tête. Son visage était pâle, tendu par la douleur et une intense détresse surgie de nulle part.

\- Je suis d-désolé, bégaya-t-il. "Tu ne devrais pas… j'aurais d-dû… t'étais tout s-seul… c'est p-pas juste…"

Scorpius le fixa pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne commence à comprendre et que ses joues s'enflamment.

\- ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, marmonna-t-il.

\- On aurait dû le dire à un prof ou te défendre, insista Albus d'un air fiévreux. "J'avais p-peur… mais toi, quand il fallait, tu m'as aidé… je voudrais bien aussi courageux que toi… merci… et… j'te demande pardon…"

Quelque chose s'étrangla dans la gorge de Scorpius, un gloussement de rire cassé ou un sanglot, peut-être.

La brume blanche dans son cerveau se déchira comme sous un rayon de lumière chaude et heureuse.

Le monde devint soudain un endroit moins sombre, moins triste, moins solitaire.

Il hoqueta.

Il venait de réaliser que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait accompli quelque chose. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas subi ce qui se passait, il n'avait pas essayé de se cacher, il s'était porté volontaire.

 _C'était comme mettre le pied sur une Terre Nouvelle et découvrir qu'elle nous appartient._

Il adressa un sourire fragile à Albus.

\- Ne pleure pas, répéta-t-il et sa voix s'affermit avec chaque respiration. "Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ni l'alouette, ni… les _autres_. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas."

Les mots dansaient dans sa tête malgré la migraine qui n'allait pas tarder à éclore, résultat inévitable de cette agitation.

 _"Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas."_

 _"Je suis content d'être en paire avec toi."_

Albus avait onze ans et demi, le nez rouge, les yeux gonflés et il se tenait bizarrement à cause de ses mains couvertes de cloques, mais Scorpius trouvait qu'il avait l'air d'un héros.

Pas le genre de héros qui monte à l'assaut et tabasse les brutes – _ça c'était plutôt le domaine de Wendy_ – ni le genre de héros qui a les réponses à toutes les questions – _Terrence occupait toute la place dans cette catégorie-là_. Ce n'était pas non plus le style de gars cool et marrant qu'était Craig Finnigan, et _sûrement pas_ un détestable m'as-tu vu adulé par ses fans comme James Potter.

Non, Albus était différent. Il était timide et distrait et il y avait un tas de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas ou qui lui faisait peur, mais il vous voyait, _vous_. Dans vos déboires, avec vos défauts, tel que vous étiez. Et il vous trouvait intéressant. Il vous offrait son amitié, même. Il vous montrait que vous étiez capable de prendre votre destin en main – et tout ça sans s'en apercevoir.

 _Oui, faire pleurer Albus était un crime. On n'avait_ pas le droit _de blesser quelqu'un qui ne soupçonnait pas le mal, qui croyait en chacun, qui s'efforçait de faire le bien et s'en voulait quand il n'y arrivait pas._

Scorpius serra les poings, le menton crispé.

Mrs Abbot choisit ce moment-là pour revenir et elle fronça les sourcils avec sévérité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda-t-elle. "Vous vous êtes disputés ?"

Ils secouèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble.

\- J'espère, dit l'infirmière en les examinant avec circonspection. "Alors maintenant, toi ( _elle enfonça son doigt dans le torse d'Albus_ ) tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'allonger, et toi ( _elle donna une pichenette sur le front de Scorpius_ ) tu vas retourner rapidement en classe. Ma parole, que vous êtes petits et maigrichons ! On ne donne plus de soupe aux enfants, de nos jours ?"

Scorpius recoiffa sa frange avec une moue et se sauva après la deuxième semonce de l'infirmière.

Il s'était attardé derrière elle pour articuler silencieusement "je vais voir l'alouette, je reviens".

"Merci", avait répondu Albus de la même façon.

Les jours qui suivirent, les mots continuèrent de buller à l'intérieur de lui comme s'il venait juste d'avaler un bon thé chaud en revenant d'une après-midi dans la neige. L'alouette se remettait lentement et le professeur Migden les autorisa à venir la voir aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient. Scorpius ne se lassait pas de marcher à côté des trois autres, un peu en retrait, en les observant rire et bavarder. C'était comme d'avoir des amis.

De temps à autre, Albus se retournait et il disait simplement : "viens", en souriant.

Terrence essayait de convaincre Scorpius d'aller dénoncer ses bourreaux à la directrice, mais il y répugnait. _Etait-ce bien nécessaire ?_ Quand il était avec Albus, James ne se risquait pas à se moquer de lui et les Septièmes Années se tenaient à distance.

Tout allait tellement mieux.

L'hiver fondit sur les collines autour de Poudlard et le printemps commença à émerger en petites pousses vertes et roses.

C'était dur d'étudier dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, toujours remplie de vacarme, de boites à flemme déballées et de mini-explosions, alors Scorpius se réfugiait dans leur chambre. Souvent, il y trouvait Albus en train de lire sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le chat de Fabius Macmillan sur les genoux, comme une grosse bouillotte, et son furet enroulé autour du cou.

 _Et c'était suffisant._

 _Il n'avait pas besoin de plus._

Il s'efforçait de ne pas trop prendre de place, trouvait des excuses qui lui raclaient la gorge comme des arrêtes de poisson pour ne pas être tout le temps avec eux, ne s'asseyait pas à la même table – il ne voulait pas qu'ils se lassent de lui. Il ne leur disait pas non plus quand il se faisait encore coincer par les grands et prétendit qu'il était allergique au pollen quand on lui lava le visage aux chenilles urticaires derrière la Serre n°5 et qu'une éruption de boutons rouges en résulta. L'infirmière ne le crut pas mais il s'en tint à sa version des faits. Il ne voulait pas devenir un rapporteur comme Kevin Mordecrat et être mis encore plus à l'écart.

Il avait bien trop peur qu'un jour le rêve s'écroule.

L'alouette reprit son envol le premier jour vraiment chaud et ensoleillé et le professeur Migden dit que c'était un bon présage, que les alouettes représentaient l'éclat d'une aube nouvelle et que leurs battements d'ailes emportaient les vœux les plus chers de l'humanité.

Alors Scorpius pria de toutes ses forces.

 _Il avait envie d'être la personne qu'Albus avait vue en lui._

 _Il voulait y croire.  
_

 _Il ne laisserait pas tomber._

 _S'il pouvait trouver le courage de s'approcher un peu plus près...si ce n'était pas se montrer trop arrogant..._

Mais sûrement l'alouette ne pouvait pas emmener avec elle autant de désirs, alors il se résigna à continuer bravement de vivre.

Sur le quai de la gare, le dernier jour de l'année scolaire, quand il eut embrassé sa mère très émue et salué gauchement son père qui l'observait d'un air sévère, Scorpius esquissa un geste pour appeler Albus et le présenter à sa famille. Mais dans le nuage de vapeur, il vit celui-ci courir vers un homme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait et se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Oh ! C'est Harry Potter ! cria une voix excitée.

Drago Malefoy se raidit et James, qui marchait d'un pas nonchalant en direction de sa famille, se retourna et adressa un clin d'œil sardonique à son souffre-douleur.

"A l'année prochaine", articula-t-il silencieusement.

Une pierre tomba au fond de l'estomac de Scorpius tandis qu'il contemplait Albus qui disparaissait au bout du quai, blotti sous le bras de son père, sans un regard en arrière.

Et il sut que c'était fini.

Après les vacances, il serait oublié.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	3. Secrets

**SECRETS**

* * *

Mais ce n'était pas vrai.

Dans le train qui l'emmenait à Poudlard, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son livre en sursautant, il était déjà envahi. Craig Finnigan mâchouillait la tête d'une chocogrenouille en racontant un match de Quidditch à Samuel Flinch-Fletchley. Terrence Swanson sortait quelque chose de long, gluant et bleu fluo de son nez sous le regard dégoûté de Fabius Macmillan. Wendy Philips s'était débarrassée du ruban de soie qui retenait ses anglaises châtaines et enfilait un pull informe sur sa robe BCBG. Grosdur sautillait dans sa cage en hululant de façon perçante pour narguer le chat enfermé dans son panier… et Albus venait de se laisser tomber sur la banquette pelée après avoir fourré son sac à dos dans le filet.

Le furet Cuillère sortit sa tête sournoise de la poche de son maître et fit cliqueter ses dents pointues en apercevant Scorpius qui lui renvoya une grimace.

\- Salut, dit le cadet Potter avec son habituel sourire lumineux. "On t'a cherché partout. T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?"

Scorpius, qui avait passé les deux mois d'été à écouter ses parents se disputer avec ses grands-parents, se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Oh, dit Albus avec compassion.

Il sortit une boulette de papier aluminium de son autre poche et la déplia avec précaution.

\- Tu veux une croquette de poisson ? proposa-t-il, l'air de penser que c'était la solution à tous les problèmes.

Scorpius sentit sa gorge le chatouiller.

\- Non merci, tu devrais plutôt donner ça au chat de Fabius, répondit-il-il très sérieusement.

Mais un rire étouffé venait d'éclore, chaud et réconfortant, dans sa poitrine et il se surprit à apprécier le vacarme joyeux autour d'eux.

 _Il n'avait pas été oublié._

Ce ne fut pas facile pour autant. Les cours étaient plus chargés, les professeurs moins indulgents et la météo semblait essayer d'établir un record de morosité : une bruine glacée collait aux fenêtres avec persistance et un épais brouillard s'élevait de la terre dure et froide. Quelques fois, des corbeaux tombaient par la cheminée ou des bestioles essayaient de trouver refuge dans le dortoir et Cuillère leur faisait la chasse en poussant des cris stridents qui réveillaient les garçons au milieu de la nuit.

Au premier trimestre, les persécutions avaient repris. Scorpius avait fait une telle glissade à la mélasse dans le réfectoire qu'il avait été obligé de le raconter, aussi légèrement que possible, dans une lettre à ses parents, de peur que l'information ne leur parvienne par une autre source. Sa mère semblait avoir deviné, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il était tourmenté à l'école. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle s'angoisse au point de se rendre malade qu'il préférait lui dire la vérité – un peu enrobée – plutôt qu'elle ne se renseigne auprès de la famille d'un Serpentard ou ne mette son père au courant.

Puis, soudain, sans préavis, tout s'était arrêté. Scorpius se sentait un peu coupable d'être soulagé, pensant que peut-être les seniors s'étaient désintéressés de lui pour s'en prendre aux nouveaux venus. Puis il entendit Kevin-Mordecrat-le-rapporteur raconter qu'il avait surpris la directrice en train de passer un savon au corps enseignant dans la salle des professeurs. D'après le gringalet couvert d'acné, la vieille dame était hors d'elle et s'époumonait en agitant les bras : "Soyons vigilants ! Nous ne sommes plus au temps où des élèves pouvaient élever _des arachnides_ dans leurs placards ou préparer _du Polynectar_ dans les toilettes des filles ! Les précieux enfants de cette époque de _paix_ devraient pouvoir étudier dans _le meilleur_ des environnements !"

Scorpius nota mentalement de poser davantage de questions à son père sur _sa_ scolarité. Il n'avait _jamais_ entendu parler d'évènements aussi insensés et se demandait quelle sorte de directeur farfelu avait précédé Minerva McGonagall et avait pu laisser ce genre de choses arriver.

Libéré de la crainte de ses persécuteurs, Scorpius fit de rapides progrès en classe. Il était d'un naturel travailleur et aimait étudier. En _Histoire de la Magie_ , il obtint même de meilleures notes que Terrence : il était l'un des rares à résister quand le reste de la classe succombait à la voix soporifique du professeur Binns. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en être fier, cependant. Il aurait préféré se couvrir de gloire dans une autre matière, ou être aussi cool que les joueurs de Quidditch.

Dès que l'annonce avait été faite que les deuxièmes années pouvaient s'y présenter, Wendy s'était inscrite aux essais pour faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor et avait trainé Albus et Terrence avec elle. Swanson avait complètement échoué – _ce n'était pas étonnant, son cerveau de génie semblait être capable de tout sauf de coordonner ses bras et ses jambes_ – mais les deux autres avaient été pris comme poursuiveurs. Scorpius, lui, s'était bien gardé de les imiter : il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal sur un balai, mais James Potter faisait partie de l'équipe et il fallait être fou pour aller risquer sa vie dans les airs avec des balles dangereuses fusant de tous les côtés, quand quelqu'un comme lui pouvait avoir accès à une batte et prétendre qu'il n'avait _pas fait exprès_ de vous assommer…

A Noël, Scorpius retourna au Manoir Malefoy et subit les remarques acerbes de son grand-père avec stoïcisme. Il eut aussi la surprise d'un entretien seul à seul avec son père, sur le balcon, loin des invités et de l'entendre le féliciter pour ses bons résultats en _Histoire de la Magie_. Contrairement à Lucius, Drago Malefoy ne fit aucun commentaire sur le Quidditch, même si son fils l'avait surpris en train de contempler pensivement une vieille photo de l'équipe de Serpentard. Ils firent un voyage à la Forêt de Brocéliande pour le Jour de l'An et Scorpius savoura la promenade sous les arbres recouverts de givre scintillant. Son haleine se condensait comme un petit nuage clair et il tenait la main de sa mère qui marchait en souriant doucement, enveloppée de fourrures blanches et coiffée d'une toque comme une reine. Drago lisait à haute voix les inscriptions magiques qui apparaissaient au détour des chemins pour renseigner les visiteurs et, de temps à autre, il ébouriffait légèrement les cheveux blonds de son fils.

En février, pour son anniversaire, Craig Finnigan organisa une mini-fête dans les dortoirs qui se termina abruptement quand le furet, qui avait gobé trop de _Dragées de Bertie Crochue_ , se mit à vomir arc-en-ciel dans tous les coins. Terrence, le roi du sortilège _Récurvite_ , nettoya en rigolant pendant qu'Albus s'excusait mille fois. Cuillère fut mis à la diète et se fit discret pendant quelques jours. Scorpius avait tellement mangé de patacitrouilles et de pain d'épice qu'il failli être malade lui aussi. Il trouva que c'était la meilleure fête d'anniversaire à laquelle il avait participé.

Ce n'était plus _suffisant_ de regarder les autres de loin, alors un jour au repas de midi, Scorpius ramassa résolument son assiette et vint s'installer à la même table que ceux qu'il n'osait pas appeler "ses amis". Terrence lui fit un clin d'œil, Wendy lui donna un coup de coude joyeux qui lui coupa le souffle et Albus lui adressa son sourire lumineux. Au bout du banc, Craig Finnigan venait de gober son flan aux girolles et de la fumée orange lui sortait par les oreilles.

Mai et juin filèrent à toute vitesse et les grandes vacances furent de nouveau là. Mais cette fois, sur le quai de la gare, Scorpius ne sentit pas son estomac se nouer douloureusement. Il embrassa sa mère avec fougue, monta dans l'élégant coupé et passa toute la soirée à raconter son année d'un ton enthousiaste, sous les yeux stupéfaits de son grand-père, oubliant d'engloutir sa part de charlotte aux groseilles, son dessert préféré préparé spécialement par les elfes de maison. Sa grand-mère tamponnait ses paupières avec un mouchoir en dentelle et lâchait de temps en temps une espèce de petit gloussement attendri. Drago était assis très droit dans son habituel fauteuil Empire près de la cheminée. Il faisait tourner un verre de Whisky Pur Feu entre ses doigts et son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais Scorpius lut dans les yeux de sa mère que son père était heureux.

Pendant l'été, il fit une brusque poussée de croissance et passa des heures à admirer sa nouvelle carrure dans la glace de son armoire, en ignorant les commentaires moqueurs de celle-ci. Il se sentit cependant complètement ridicule quand il rejoignit les autres dans leur compartiment du _Poudlard Express,_ le premier septembre. Ils avaient _tous_ grandi, surtout Albus qui dépassait maintenant Terrence, mais il était _toujours_ le plus petit. Wendy lui assura qu'il était celui qui s'en sortait le mieux et qu'au moins il n'était pas aussi dégingandé qu'un épouvantail – mais ce n'était pas particulièrement réconfortant.

Quand le vieux château apparut, découpé comme une ombre chinoise sur le ciel flamboyant d'automne, ils collèrent tous leurs nez sur la vitre, curieusement émus de retrouver leur école. Scorpius se demanda si grandir faisait toujours cet effet-là : un mélange d'excitation et de nostalgie bullait dans son ventre et il lui semblait qu'il allait accomplir de grandes choses.

Bien entendu, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il y eut quelques changements : ils avaient treize ans et enfin l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-lard : c'était un sujet de conversation inépuisable. Les _filles_ aussi étaient devenues plus intéressantes – sauf Wendy, qui n'était pas vraiment considérée comme telle, étant donné la raclée qu'elle pouvait vous mettre si vous vous avisiez de faire un commentaire sur ses formes (inexistantes) ou sur le genre féminin en général.

Ce n'était plus leurs brosses à dents qu'ils comparaient dans la salle de bains et Craig Finnigan avait scotché des posters qui faisaient monter la température d'un cran à côté de ses vieilles affiches de Quidditch. Les elfes les enlevaient régulièrement, mais heureusement il y avait toujours de nouvelles pages lingerie dans le _Sorcière-Hebdo_.

Mais dans l'ensemble, la routine avait repris : les leçons, des montagnes de devoirs et peu de temps libre pour flâner au bord du lac dans la brise tiède et agréable. De nouveaux Septièmes Années faisaient leurs armes sur Scorpius entre deux cours et James Potter, qui avait une bonne raison d'être frustré, se défoulait sur son souffre-douleur favori chaque fois qu'il le croisait seul dans un couloir.

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor ayant obtenu son diplôme, il y avait eu des essais de Quidditch pour le poste et tout s'était joué entre les frères Potter pendant une heure très tendue. Puis Jeremy Shacklebolt, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, avait annoncé que James resterait poursuiveur mais que son cadet serait désormais leur attrapeur. Pendant un instant, il avait semblé qu'Albus allait refuser le poste qu'il avait pourtant mis tous ses efforts à gagner, puis il avait lancé un étrange regard sombre à son aîné et avait serré la main qu'on lui tendait.

Cette nuit-là, le ronron familier ne les avait pas bercés et, quand Terrence et Craig avaient fini par s'endormir, Scorpius s'était assis dans son lit, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, les genoux relevés sous sa couverture. Pendant longtemps il avait contemplé la forme immobile d'Albus dans l'obscurité bleutée, en se demandant s'il allait oser s'approcher et lui parler, essayer de comprendre pourquoi il semblait si malheureux.

Puis il avait dû s'endormir lui-aussi, parce qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut dans la chambre inondée de soleil au moment où Albus lui avait secoué l'épaule en disant qu'ils allaient être en retard en _Etude des Runes Anciennes_.

En troisième année, ils devaient choisir de nouvelles options. Scorpius s'était aperçu que Wendy n'avait pas pris les mêmes qu'Albus et que Terrence, lui, s'était délibérément inscrit dans les cours de Wendy : alors, naturellement, il avait coché les cases qui l'enverraient en classe avec Albus.

Quand ils montaient ensemble les marches du long escalier en colimaçon qui les menait en _Etude des Runes Anciennes_ , Scorpius avait toujours l'impression d'être un peu ivre. Une drôle de joie pétillait au fond de son estomac et il riait de façon un peu aigüe, comme un stupide lutin de Cornouailles. Personne d'autre n'avait pris cette option à Gryffondor et Rosie Weasley, la seule fille qu'ils connaissaient, s'asseyait avec ses copines bêcheuses de Serdaigle. Alors Scorpius et Albus se retrouvaient souvent à travailler ensemble sur les traductions. La poussière qui s'échappait de leurs énormes dictionnaires syllabaires flottait en grains brillants dans la lumière pâle de l'hiver et le bruit des pages tournées et des plumes qui grattaient le papier avait quelque chose de paisible, de doux, de parfaitement tranquille et heureux.

En haut de la Tour, ils étaient loin de tout et Scorpius adorait ce sentiment grisant de liberté. Comme s'il possédait le monde entier. Comme s'il n'y avait rien à cacher, rien à prétendre, rien d'autre à désirer.

De temps à autre, Albus relevait la tête de son parchemin et lui souriait.

 _A lui - juste à lui._

L'automne fit place à l'hiver. Les douze sapins s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle, saupoudrés de neige qui avait un goût de sucre glace. Sur le lac gelé, les clochettes des traineaux tintinnabulaient gaiment en emmenant les professeurs et les élèves à Pré-au-lard. Albus, Scorpius et Terrence firent le plein de bonbons à _Honeydukes_ et faillirent se faire attaquer par le chien enragé qui gardait l'arrière-cour en cherchant un raccourci pour aller rejoindre les autres aux _Trois Balais_. Il se passa un truc étrange, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne put expliquer, et ils s'en sortirent sans une égratignure à la grande surprise de la propriétaire qui était sortie en hâte en entendant les aboiements féroces et qui avait trouvé son molosse en train de gémir avec affection en se roulant aux pieds d'Albus.

Wendy ramena de la bièraubeurre pour Lily, la petite sœur des Potter qui était en première année et à Gryffondor avec eux, et celle-ci lui offrit un collier de radis qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de leur nouvelle professeur de _Métamorphose_ , Luna Lovegood.

En janvier, aussi mystérieusement que les années précédentes, James et les septièmes années cessèrent de rendre la vie de Scorpius compliquée. Il avait appris à se défendre, mais il fut soulagé de ne plus avoir à surveiller ses arrières dans les couloirs ou à jeter des sorts d'anti-bavures sur ses dissertations de peur qu'elles finissent mouillées ou piétinées par des godasses boueuses.

En mars, Cuillère mourut. Le furet avait beau être une teigne, cela fit quand même quelque chose à Scorpius lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne respirait plus, le corps recroquevillé, raide et froid, dans le pli du dais où il dormait habituellement.

Albus pleura.

Dans la lueur pâle du matin qui baignait la chambre terriblement silencieuse, il était pieds nus, en pyjama, ses cheveux noirs hérissés de tous les côtés, et serrait le furet tout contre son cœur, comme pour le réchauffer.

Scorpius eut l'impression que son cœur allait se briser. Craig Finnigan marmonna que c'était vraiment triste, en regardant par terre. Terrence repêcha une boite à chaussures vide sous son lit et la garnit de coton hydrophile, puis il l'offrit pour servir de cercueil.

Quand ils quittèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Lily et Wendy, ils virent James qui jouait à lancer un souafle contre le plafond _(il n'avait plus touché à un vif d'or depuis que son frère était devenu attrapeur_ ), allongé nonchalamment sur le canapé. Il se redressa et eut un petit rire moqueur en leur demandant s'ils avaient prévu assez de sièges aux funérailles pour tous les rats, lézards et autres bestiaux qui ne manqueraient pas de se montrer "pour soutenir leur Cendrillon dans sa perte".

Scorpius avait ressenti de la crainte, de la haine puis du dégoût à l'égard de James, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouva de la pitié envers lui. L'aîné des Potter avait beau être sportif, cool, populaire et attirant, il n'aurait jamais ce que possédait Albus. On devenait facilement ami avec lui, on le couvrait de compliments et on cherchait son admiration, mais on ne lui donnait aucune vraie loyauté.

Scopius était certain que si _James_ avait été en train de pleurer, il n'y aurait pas eu cette impression de désolation et de grisaille partout dans la tour de Gryffondor. C'était comme un froid qui s'infiltrait partout, qui… et puis il y eut une bouffée de colère, un vertige violent et cru.

Albus avait levé ses yeux verts et son frère fut celui qui détourna le regard.

Puis le sentiment de tristesse revint avec un frisson dans tous les pores de leur peau et ils se remirent en route vers la cabane d'Hagrid, sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé, encore une fois.

Bert Hammersmith, le gardien des clés, creusa un trou près d'un bouleau, puis recula d'un pas et attendit avec compassion, sa grosse pelle-bêche à la main. Le lièvre des Flandres géant se tenait à côté de lui et le vent rebroussait sa fourrure miteuse.

Le professeur Douglas, qui enseignait les runes et qui avait souvent permis au furet de se lover au bout du tableau noir avec une craie en guise de casse-croûte, demanda à Albus s'il voulait que quelqu'un dise quelques mots, mais le garçon secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées farouchement. L'homme se contenta donc de lui presser gentiment l'épaule, puis s'en retourna vers le château en remettant son chapeau melon, son paletot agité par la bourrasque.

Quelques gouttes s'écrasèrent sur le couvercle de la boîte en carton et y firent des auréoles translucides. Lily et Wendy avaient chacune pris une main d'Albus et pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

Rosie Weasley et son petit frère Hugo, qui avait tellement de taches de rousseur qu'on aurait dit qu'il les avait peintes, mirent des bouquets de fleurs en laine dans la fosse. Scorpius se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là, puis il se rappela qu'ils étaient cousins avec les Potter.

Terrence finit par se racler la gorge et proposa d'une voix timide que l'on referme la tombe avant que l'équipe de Quidditch de Poulsouffle ne revienne de l'entrainement et ne trouble le moment. Albus hocha faiblement le menton. Il était très pâle et tremblait un peu, comme s'il avait froid.

Scorpius quitta sa veste et la lui posa sur les épaules. Il aurait voulu faire tellement plus.

Quand Bert Hammersmith tassa la dernière pelletée de terre, Albus murmura d'une voix tremblante "je voudrais bien que papa soit là" et Lily se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ce soir-là, il n'y eut pas de ronronnement non plus et Scorpius, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, vit quelque chose de très étrange. Un par un, des elfes de maison apparurent dans la chambre, aussi discrets que de simples bulles à la surface d'un étang. Ils se rassemblèrent autour du lit d'Albus et se prirent par la main. Leurs grandes oreilles et leurs petits corps osseux se découpaient dans la pénombre et leurs gros yeux dorés brillaient mystérieusement. Puis ils se mirent à chanter, si doucement que Scorpius, caché sous sa couette, crut au début qu'il entendait seulement le sang battre dans ses oreilles.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'effacèrent – ou peut-être que Scorpius s'endormit finalement, bercé par leur mélopée.

Au matin, il n'y avait aucune trace de leur passage.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose d'inexplicable survenait et ce ne fut pas la dernière. Lors d'un cours de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ dans la partie baignade contrôlée du lac, un des strangulots qu'ils étudiaient traversa le filet de protection et attaqua Jane Caradoc qui s'exerçait à le stupéfixer. Albus, qui était en paire avec elle, se précipita sans écouter Mrs Curtis qui lui criait de s'éloigner, la voix curieusement déformée par la bulle d'air qui lui permettait de respirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le strangulot s'enfuyait en nageant. Il avait laissé de larges marques rouges et striées sur les bras de la pauvre fille traumatisée, mais il ne l'avait pas tuée.

Albus expliqua à la professeur furieuse qu'il avait _juste_ essayé de le détacher et que la créature s'était aussitôt esquivée.

Les autres se désintéressèrent de la question lorsque la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard fut annoncée, mais Scorpius et Terrence classèrent l'affaire dans un recoin "à ne pas oublier" de leurs têtes.

Wendy se disputa avec Jane Caradoc sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi et mais cela passa inaperçu dans la frénésie des entraînements de Quidditch. Gryffondor s'illustra en perdant la Coupe des Quatre Maisons _et_ la Coupe de Quidditch, et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le _Poudlard Express_ en route pour Londres.

Craig Finnigan et ses deux potes mangèrent à peu près leur poids en friandises tout en compulsant un nouveau magasine qu'ils avaient acheté à Pré-au-lard, qui s'appelait _Encorbellements_ et dont ils n'acceptaient de montrer le contenu à personne. Terrence somnola presque tout le long du voyage. Il avait un pansement autour de la tête – sa dernière expérience avait mal tournée – et le visage grêlé d'étranges petits boutons qui tenaient de la verrue ou du grain de beauté, et sur lesquels il fallait étaler une pâte jaune nauséabonde. Albus joua aux cartes de chocogrenouille avec sa petite sœur jusqu'à ce que celle-ci décrète qu'elle lui avait assez tenu compagnie et qu'elle allait maintenant s'occuper de ses amis. Scorpius leva les yeux de son livre et laissa un sourire amusé glisser sur son visage en la regardant quitter le compartiment, puis il sursauta quand Albus s'appuya contre lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

Wendy revint des toilettes et se posa sur la banquette en face d'eux, de nouveau habillée en fille de bonne famille. Elle avait un air renfrogné, mais son expression devint peu à peu envieuse, puis misérable. Mais Scorpius était bien trop concentré pour s'en apercevoir.

Albus s'était endormi contre lui et il ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller en faisant un mouvement brusque.

Puis le train entra en gare de Londres et s'arrêta à grand fracas, les jetant tous les uns sur les autres. Les malles tombèrent des filets, le sifflement de la locomotive leur perça les tympans et les premiers cris de joie des parents retentirent sur le quai.

L'année était terminée.

Pendant les vacances d'été, Scorpius eut quatorze ans et, le soir de son anniversaire, il apprit brutalement la raison pour laquelle des élèves qui jusque-là ne lui avaient jeté aucun regard se montraient soudain mauvais quand ils entraient en septième année.

Ce fut un accident.

Il y avait de l'orage, ce soir-là. Le ciel était bas, gonflé de nuages d'un violet sombre veiné de rouge et l'air était horriblement chaud, épais, oppressant. Astoria Malefoy avait déployé une dizaine de sortilèges pour garder une fraîcheur agréable sous la pergola, mais dès qu'on mettait le pied dans le jardin, on dégoulinait de sueur. Les elfes faisaient des va-et-vient avec des plateaux de grillades et de salades, des pichets de citronnade glacée et de champagne dans des seaux perlés. Les femmes portaient des robes magnifiques, aux épaules nues et aux fins tissus chatoyants, et Scorpius était bien content d'être assez jeune pour porter une chemisette aux manches courtes. Lucius et Drago, eux, portaient des costumes élégants dont les manches étaient boutonnées impeccablement.

Ils portèrent un toast et une montagne de cadeaux richement enrubannés apparut sur une table de fer forgé, tandis que des plateaux de délicates pâtisseries ouvragées circulaient parmi les invités.

Scorpius piocha une mini-charlotte aux groseilles, la fourra dans sa bouche et faillit s'étrangler avec car, à ce moment-là, son père se tourna vers lui en lui demandant de remercier les invités.

Puis le tonnerre explosa au-dessus de la maison et il y eut un éclair éblouissant, suivi d'une dégringolade de verre brisé et de cris d'effrois.

Scorpius avait fermé les yeux instinctivement et quand il les rouvrit, c'était le chaos. Une des grandes fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée avait volé en éclats. Il y avait des bouts de verre partout, crissant sous ses semelles, et des gouttes de sang pailletaient le marbre blanc de la terrasse.

Il leva les yeux et devint livide.

Un énorme morceau s'était enfoncé dans l'avant-bras de son père et une tache sombre s'élargissait sur la manche de sa veste. Drago était blanc comme un linge et ses lèvres pincées avaient perdu toute couleur.

Un autre éclair fusa, immédiatement suivi par un autre coup de tonnerre fracassant, puis la pluie se mit à tomber, forte et serrée.

Drago tituba, jeta un regard autour de lui comme s'il était en transe ou sur le point de s'évanouir, puis il se hâta vers l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Chéri ! cria la voix éperdue d'Astoria et Scorpius tressaillit.

Les gens parlaient tous en même temps, la pluie crépitait avec violence sur le toit de la pergola, sa grand-mère gémissait et Lucius jappait des ordres aux elfes qui couraient de partout pour aider les invités et nettoyer le verre brisé.

Scorpius s'engouffra par la porte vitrée et traversa le salon. Dans le couloir, il n'eut pas besoin de suivre la piste de gouttelettes de sang sur le tapis vert et argent pour savoir que son père était monté à l'étage. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita vers la salle de bains.

Le tonnerre éclata de nouveau, avec un éclair blanc qui l'éblouit et toutes les lumières vacillèrent et s'éteignirent, comme si la magie du manoir n'avait soudain plus aucune force.

Scorpius se cogna le genou contre un meuble et étouffa un juron. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de s'habituer à l'obscurité, puis distingua la porte de la salle de bains.

Il entendit la voix de son père grommeler un sortilège, puis une lueur bleuâtre se répandit dans la pièce, se reflétant en chatoyant sur les carreaux de céramique blanche. Scorpius fit un pas pour entrer en poussant le battant, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Un frémissement glacé le long de sa colonne vertébrale, un frisson qui courait sur sa peau moite de chaleur, comme pour le prévenir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, sans faire de bruit.

Drago avait fait apparaître des flammes magiques qui dansaient devant le miroir. Il était appuyé contre le lavabo et respirait lourdement. Il avait quitté sa veste et l'avait laissée tomber sur le carrelage. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son bras gauche dont dépassait un triangle transparent et brillant, et déchirait sa manche de chemise avec précaution. Son poing était fermé et Scorpius pouvait presque discerner le tremblement des muscles sous la peau maculée de sang.

Drago prit une grande respiration, puis il arracha d'un geste sec et précis le bout de verre planté dans son bras. Il siffla de douleur et se plia en deux, haletant.

Scorpius fit un mouvement pour entrer et l'aider, puis son regard aperçut quelque chose qui le figea.

Il y avait _quelque chose_ sur le bras de son père.

Un horrible tatouage noir en relief qui représentait un serpent enroulé et une tête de mort.

Un _dessin_ qui ressemblait épouvantablement à celui que ses tourmenteurs avaient gravé sur son bras en première année.

Drago hoqueta, les ongles enfoncés dans son poignet, et l'infâme inscription ondula comme si elle se nourrissait de sa douleur.

Scorpius ne respirait plus et il ne sentit pas sa mère le frôler quand elle passa à côté de lui. La porte se referma, mais pas complètement. La clenche cliqueta contre le chambranle.

\- Tu aurais dû m'attendre, chuchota la voix d'Astoria avec compassion. "Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te soigner par magie quand la blessure est proche de la marque…"

\- Où est Scorpius ? haleta Drago. "Je ne veux pas qu'il voit… qu'il sache…ma honte…"

Scorpius sentit sa gorge s'étrangler.

Il y avait des sanglots dans la voix de son père.

\- Chuuut… Scorpius est en bas, souffla Astoria. "Ne t'inquiète pas… laisse-moi te soigner."

Le garçon, livide, recula d'un pas.

 _Sa mère mentait._

 _Elle l'avait forcément vu._

Dans la salle de bains, de l'eau coulait, quelqu'un ouvrait un placard, remuait des objets.

\- Si seulement, crachota son père avec amertume. "Si seulement j'avais été plus fort… si j'avais…"

\- Tu ne pouvais rien contre Lord Voldemort, murmura sa mère.

\- Ne prononce pas _son nom_ !

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant…

\- Harry avait le même âge et _lui_ …

\- Chut, répéta doucement Astoria. "ça ne sert à rien de te torturer…"

\- Si Scorpius était le fils d'Harry, il n'aurait pas à porter notre honte.

 _Oh, comme elle était brisée, cette voix._

 _Désespérée, haineuse, épuisée, plaintive._

 _Comme la voix d'un adolescent pris au piège._

Il y eut un froissement de soie et Scorpius devina que sa mère avait dû enlacer son père.

\- Scorpius ira bien. Il ne sait rien de ton passé… il n'aura jamais besoin de le savoir. C'est fini, Drago Malefoy. Tu es libre… depuis longtemps…

La pluie tambourinait derrière les fenêtres et l'orage continuait de gronder, jetant des éclairs comme des coups de couteau dans la nuit.

En bas, sous la pergola éclairée chaleureusement par les bougies des elfes, les invités avaient repris les festivités avec insouciance. Lucius buvait un verre de champagne, adossé à une colonne, et sa main tremblotait comme celle d'un ivrogne. Sa femme lui jetait de brefs coups d'œil tout en saluant gracieusement les personnalités importantes qui avaient daigné venir à l'anniversaire du jeune Malefoy et qui contribueraient peut-être à redorer leur blason souillé.

En haut, dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, Scorpius serrait les poings, la gorge si sèche qu'il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait frottée avec une râpe.

Dans la salle de bains, Astoria enveloppait de gaze la Marque des Mangemorts maculée de sang et Drago pleurait silencieusement.

Ces vacances d'été marquèrent la fin de l'enfance de Scorpius. Il ne parla jamais avec sa mère de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu cette nuit-là et elle n'y fit pas non plus allusion. A la rentrée, il se mit à écrire à son père plusieurs fois par semaine. Il racontait dans ses lettres tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, tout ce qu'il vivait : les gars déjantés de son dortoir, les expériences incroyables de Terrence, les piercings avec lesquels Wendy était revenue, la beauté qu'il y avait dans tout ce qui entourait Albus.

Il pressait dans ses mots son amour pour son père, la paix qui naissait avec le ronronnement chaque soir, la gaité explosive des soirées dans la salle commune, l'excitation des matchs de Quidditch, les tocs de Pique-la-Lune, la douceur de l'automne et l'odeur des livres en _Etude des Runes Anciennes_.

Il était devenu plus fort, il se donnait une nonchalance désabusée et lissait en arrière ses cheveux blonds. Il était plein d'espoir.

Il rêvait que ses lettres soulageaient le fardeau de son père, il souhaitait de tout son cœur pouvoir un jour trouver le courage de se tenir devant lui et de lui dire à quel point il était fier d'être le fils d'un Mangemort qui avait tourné le dos à son maître.

Il s'était risqué à poser des questions à Neville Londubat, leur professeur référent à Gryffondor. Au début, l'homme avait paru sur ses gardes. Puis ses traits s'étaient habillés de tristesse et enfin il n'avait pas dévoilé grand' chose, juste expliqué la Marque et dit à Scorpius qu'il avait bien connu son père.

Scorpius avait essayé d'imaginer l'échalas brun qui leur faisait cours de botanique et une version plus jeune de Drago en train de rigoler ensemble comme Craig Finnigan et Samuel Flinch-Fletchley, puis il s'était souvenu que son père avait fait sa scolarité à Serpentard à une époque où on ne frayait pas avec les autres maisons.

Il n'avait pas parlé à Albus ni aux autres de ce qu'il avait découvert.

A Noël, il revint au manoir et se montra particulièrement attentif à son grand-père. Lucius, enchanté, passa de longues heures à lui décrire la gloire passée des Malefoy et à ressortir de vieux souvenirs des malles du grenier.

Sa mère et sa grand-mère le taquinèrent au sujet de Wendy : elles savaient certains passages de ses lettres par cœur et étaient persuadées qu'il en était amoureux. Il n'essaya pas de les détromper.

Drago se contenta de l'observer, assis dans son fauteuil au haut dossier, sans rien dire, comme s'il essayait de comprendre le changement qui s'était opéré chez son fils si timide.

De retour à l'école, Scorpius reprit la routine qui lui était si chère. Monter les escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'en _Etude des Runes Anciennes_ , étudier épaule contre épaule avec Albus pendant des heures. Essayer de retrouver ses affaires dans leur dortoir mal rangé et de ne pas être contaminé par les trucs louches qui bourboutaient dans les chaudrons percés de Terrence. Ecouter Wendy raconter les entraînements de Quidditch en faisant des moulinets de bras qui manquaient d'éborgner les gens qui se tenaient trop près d'elle. Supporter les gloussements hystériques de Finnigan et Flinch-Fletchley quand ils se plongeaient dans leur magasine favori. Croiser James Potter dans les couloirs de Poudlard et savourer le fait que celui-ci ne s'approchait plus de lui. Toiser calmement les Septièmes Années qui tentaient d'engager des hostilités et s'en aller indemne. Ecrire à son père et lui montrer que la vie pouvait être différente.

Et puis, en avril, tout bascula.

Il y eut d'abord l'épouvantard qui trahit toutes les peurs qu'il croyait avoir vaincues. Puis Harry Potter tenta de tuer son fils et enfin il se retrouva dans la galerie aux portraits, seul avec Albus et un tableau qui représentait un professeur nommé Severus Rogue.

Il avoua son secret.

Et Albus lui révéla le sien.

A partir de ce jour-là, leurs destinées furent liées inextricablement.

* * *

 _ **Vous avez aimé cette fic et vous mourrez d'envie de savoir quel est le secret d'Albus ?**_

 _ **Retrouvez Scorpius, Albus, Terrence et Wendy pendant leur scolarité à Poudlard dans CLAIR COMME NUIT.  
**_

 _ **Vous pouvez aussi en savoir davantage sur Lily, James et Harry en allant fouiller dans la série de mes one-shots sur l'enfance d'Albus.**_

* * *

 _ **Quand à l'histoire que vous venez de lire, elle constitue un extrait du tome suivant de la Trilogie du Choix:**_

 _ **LES SOUFFLEURS DE LUMIÈRE**_

 _ **Et voici comme le chapitre se termine en réalité :**_

* * *

Scorpius remua dans son sommeil. Il avait chaud et quelque chose de lourd pesait sur sa poitrine. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Les images fugaces de Poudlard firent place à son vieux cauchemar de la guerre dans les Hébrides. Puis il se retrouva soudain dans une grotte aux parois de glace et vit son visage apparaître partout autour de lui, immense et pâle.

\- Tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais... souffla une voix qui faisait peur et qui fascinait à la fois.

Il y eut une explosion de plumes noires, un éclair vert, puis il vit Albus étendu sur le sol et il sut qu'il était mort et que c'était de sa faute.

Quelqu'un toussa et, avec un cri de désespoir, Scorpius se réveilla en sursaut dans le salon de la Tour d'Observation.


End file.
